


Forehead Kiss

by nasiragron



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you making that ridiculous face at your computer?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forehead Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user foreverdreamingofdietcoke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+foreverdreamingofdietcoke).



"Why are you making that ridiculous face at your computer?"

Courfeyrac froze, his tongue still sticking out of his mouth. “I was messing around with my webcam software and found the timer setting.” He grinned.

Combeferre laughed. “May I join you?”

"Of course!"

Combeferre sat next to him on the bed, and Courfeyrac poked his nose as the computer took the picture. The next one was of an amused but exasperated Combeferre without his glasses, followed by a triumphant Courfeyrac attempting to wear the stolen accessory.

There might have been a chase following the theft, but neither of them felt the need to discuss that as the webcam timer was still on as Courfeyrac carried the laptop around.

Combeferre successfully retrieved his glasses, then Courfeyrac hugged him tightly as another picture took.

"I’m pretty sure you have a class in ten minutes, dear."

Courfeyrac shrugged. “I’d rather spend time with you.”

Combeferre smiled, then pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I’ll be here when you get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> for casey; the combeferre to my jehan, the dutchy to my bumlets <3
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
